A dangerous rescue
by Dts17
Summary: Raphael has always been a hotheaded brother to the others. But when the family meets a teenage human girl, Raphael falls in love with her. But then when the girl's mother dies and some crazy adventures start to unfold, will Raphael be able to protect the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night on the streets of New York City, there was a teenage girl that was being forced to do a dare set by some bullies at her school. They dared her to climb up a cell phone tower.

She yelled, " No way! I'm not doing it!"

Jason laughs and says, " What's the matter, Meghann?! Are you scared?!"

Shawn says, " Yeah."

Bradley says, " Yeah."

Meghann yelled, " No I'm not! It's dangerous and I could get in a lot of trouble for this!"

Jason angrily says, " Oh just shut up and climb it already before we beat the living daylights out of you!"

Meghann yelled, " Fine! I'll do your stupid dare!" She started climbing the tower and once she got more than halfway up, the bullies disperced.

Meghann screamed, " Get back here you morrons! You can't just leave me up here!" She waited for a few more seconds. Then she panically said to herself, " They left me up here! Oh man this not good!" Then she screamed out loud, " Somebody help me! I'm stuck up on the side of a cell phone tower!" The turtles heard her cry for help and they raced to the tower. Meghann was hanging by one arm and screaming like crazy. 3 of the turtles climbed up to get her but her hand slipped and she started falling.

Donnie shouted, " Leo, catch her!" Leonardo held his arms out and caught Meghann just before she hit the ground. Meghann looked up at Leo and screamed. Then she passed out. The turtles brought her back to their lair. When Meghann woke up, she found herself laying on a couch and the four turtles looking at her. She freaked out, jumped off the couch and backed away from them.

Meghann screamed, " Oh my god! I've been captured by aliens!"

Leonardo says, " Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!"

Meghann frightenly says, " Who are you?! Where am I?!" Leonardo explains everything and Meghann calms down. She also met Master Splinter and she became pretty good friends with them. One day, Meghann came down to the lair and hung out with the turtles. When she went into the kitchen, she saw an old radio and she turned it on. As she was listening to it, the song Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield came on. Meghann turned it up and began dancing around the kitchen singing the words to the song. Donatello was watching her from the doorway and he said, " Having fun there?" Meghann turned around really quick and she lost control of her balance. She leaned against a chair to keep herself from falling on the floor.

Meghann says, " Donnie you scared the heck out of me! How long have you been standing there?"

Donnie says, " Since you started dancing around."

Meghann says, " You saw all that, Donatello?!"

Donnie says, " Yeah, but, Meghann it's not that embarrassing." They continued to talk each other. Then 5 days later, Meghann came down to the lair again to hang out. Raphael was begining to develop strange feelings whenever he was around Meghann. She would always join him in whatever activity he was doing. Meghann was also developing the same feelings as Raphael. The two of them felt a spark whenever they were around each other. One evening when they were sitting on the couch talking to each other, Meghann said, " I had a really fun time Raph."

Raphael says, " I did too Meghann." They smiled at each other and then Meghann leaned over and kissed Raphael.

Meghann says, " I guess I should get going now, bye." and she left. Michelangelo, who was watching the entire thing between his brother and friend, walked up to his brother and said, " Dude, she kissed you! She totally likes you!"

Raphael says, " Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Mikey." and goes to his room. Michelangelo told the whole family about what he saw.

Donatello says, " I don't get it, Raph's the hothead."

Leonardo says, " Yeah, this doesn't really make any sense. Mikey, are you sure that this is what you saw?"

Michelangelo says, " I'm positive, Leo. I saw the whole thing. It's obvious that Meghann likes Raph."

Leonardo says, " What do you think Meghann sees in Raph, Master Splinter?

Master Splinter says, " I don't know, my son. But, I'm sure that it is probably something that we have never discovered before." Meanwhile, in Raphael's room, Raph was pacing back and forth trying to process what just happened.

Raphael(talking to Spike), " A girl just kissed me today, Spike." Raphael continued to talk to his pet turtle. Spike continued to listen and chewed on his leaf. 2 weeks later, Meghann and Raphael became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were a perfect couple and inseparable. Raphael promised Meghann that he would do anything to protect her and that he would never let anyone hurt her. Meghann said that she would never let anyone hurt him either. So one day when Meghann was at school, she was being tormented by Jason and his friends. Jason grabbed Meghann and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meghann screamed, " Are you insane?! Get your hands off me, you jerk!"

Jason shouted, " Shut up, Meghann!"

A new voice angrily said, " Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Meghann and the bullies turned around to see a teenage boy covered in a red sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. He had the hood covering his eyes. Meghann immediately knew who it was. It was her boyfriend, Raphael.

Jason angrily says, " Oh yeah, and who do you think you are, hotshot?!"

Raphael angrily says, " My name is Raphael and I'm telling you to get your hands off my girlfriend before I smack you upside the head!"

Jason laughs and says, " She's your girlfriend?!"

Raphael angrily says, " Yes! Now get your hands off her before I smack you!"

Jason angrily says, " I don't think so!" Raphael attacked Jason and his friends. Meghann also got involved and when the principal found out, she pulled all of them into the office. Meghann explained what happened.

The principal said, " You know the rules about fighting on school property." Meghann, Raphael, Jason and the other two bullies were arrested and transported to Juvenile Hall.

Meghann angrily said, " Thanks a lot, Jason! You just got us all arrested!"

Jason angrily says, " It wasn't my fault! Your stupid boyfriend was the one who caused all this!" Meghann and Jason continued to argue with each other. Then after they were all bailed out they went their separate ways. Then 2 weeks later, Meghann came down to the lair with a movie in her hand.

Meghann says, " Guys, I brought a movie for us to watch."

Leonardo says, " What movie is it, Meghann?" Meghann shows him the movie.

Leonardo says, " Twister?"

Meghann says, " Yeah, it's a storm chaser movie, Leo."

Leonardo says, " This seems pretty interesting, Meghann."

Raphael says, " What movie are we watching?" Leonardo shows him the movie.

Raphael says, " What the...?"

Meghann says, " It's a storm chaser movie called Twister. Trust me, you'll like it Raph." Meghann pops the dvd into the dvd player and she pressed play. Meghann then turned all the lights off in the lair.

Donatello says, " Why did you turn the lights off Meghann?"

Meghann says, " Because it will make you feel like you're in the movie."

Donatello says, " Oh okay." The movie begins and everyone becomes silent. The turtles were really interested in the movie and so was Meghann. One point during the movie, Raph actually got scared and started clinging to Meghann. She just looked at him, laughed and said, " Raph, are you okay?" Raphael opened his eyes, realized what he was doing and released his grip on Meghann. He said, " Peachy." Meghann looks at him again and says, " Are you sure? Because you seemed kinda scared."

Raphael says, " Yeah, I'm fine, Meghann." Leonardo pressed rewind and played that scene again. Raphael freaked out and hid inside his shell. Leonardo and the others started laughing. Meghann, however, was not amused by this.

Meghann said with annoyance, " Leo, that was not nice. You scared your brother who also happens to be my boyfriend."

Leonardo laughed and said, " Oh, come on, Meghann. I was just joking."

Meghann says, " Oh yeah, well then the joke is on you this time!" She gives Leonardo a really creepy smile.

Leonardo says, " What's with the creepy smile, Meghann?" Meghann launches herself at Leonardo and tackles him over the couch onto the floor. She then starts tickling him like crazy. Leo's laughter filled the lair. Raphael came out of his shell and saw what was going on. He joined in with Meghann and then the other two joined in. After that, they returned their attention to the movie. After the movie, they decided to act out some parts of the movie. Meghann was playing the part of Aunt Meg and she built a wall of pillows around her to simulate Aunt Meg's house. Meghann also told Donnie to throw something at it to simulate the tornado crashing into it, destroying it and injuring her. Meghann wasn't really injured, she was acting. They all had fun with the role playing. Weeks later, the turtles were playing a game called Mazes and Mutants. Meghann came down to the lair to join in with them. She was playing as a dwarf barbarianess( a female barbarian). Leo was a knight, Donnie was a wizard, Raph was a dwarf barbarian, and Mikey was an elf. They began playing this Live Action Role Play in the sewers. But when one of the clues that Leo wrote down was changed, some weird things started happening. Then this freaky bird mutant showed up and started giving the clues. His name was Sir Malachi and he wanted the turtles and Meghann to play his game. So they did and then they realized that it was all an illusion. 3 weeks later, during one evening, Meghann was hanging out with the turtles in the lair when all of a sudden Meghann got a phone call from her dad. She answered the phone and by the sound of her dad's voice, she knew something was wrong. After the call, Meghann dropped the phone and ran into Donatello's lab slamming the door behind her. She ran to a corner of the lab, slipped to the floor and cried. The turtles were wondering what was going on. They came in to see tears streaming down Meghann's face. Raphael walked up to her and said, " Meghann, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Meghann cried, " My dad just called!"

Leo said, " And what happened?"

Meghann cried, " My mom died!" The turtles stood there in front of her in silence with sad expressions on their faces. Meghann threw herself at Raphael and cried on his shoulder. Raphael embraced her and sadly said, "We're so sorry Meghann." Meghann continued crying. Master Splinter walked in and said, " What is going on here?"

Leonardo sadly says, " Sensei, something very sad happened."

Master Splinter says, " What is it, Leonardo?"

Leonardo sighed and sadly said, "Meghann just got a call from her dad, her mom died." Master Splinter stood there silent for a moment. He looked at Meghann and saw tears rolling down her face.

He sadly said, " I am so sorry, my child." Meghann just nodded her head in silence and continued to cry. She just kept thinking that this was a bad dream but it wasn't. Her loving, caring mother was gone forever and Meghann knew her mother would never return. It was later found out that Meghann's mom had died from a heart attack. Meghann was still very upset that this tragedy happened and she wished her mother would come back. So 2 days after her mother's death, Meghann, her dad, the turtles and Master Splinter gathered around at a crematory to say a final goodbye. Everyone else had said something but when Meghann's turn came, she completely broke down.

Meghann cried, " I can't do this! I'm too upset!"

Leonardo says, " It's okay to feel like that, Meghann. Everyone does when something like this happens. Just take your time." Everyone stares at her waiting for her to say something. After 2 minutes, Meghann finally says, " You were the best mom that I could ever ask for. Thank you for giving me life mom. I will never forget all the beautiful memories I've had with you. You made me smile, laugh, and you allowed me to share my feelings with you. Whenever I was upset about something, you were always there for me. I will never forget your smile, your sense of humor, your care and your love. One day, dad and I will join you and we will be together again. Rest in eternal peace, mom. I love you. Goodbye mom." Meghann let her tears fall again and she kissed her mom for the last time. Then she slid her mom's body into the crematory and shut the door. Meghann then pressed the start button and the only sound that was heard was her crying and the soft whirring noise of the burner inside the machine. After the cremation, the machine was turned off and the remains of Meghann's mom were removed. Then the ashes were put into an urn and it was given back to them. There was something written on the urn. Meghann looked at it. The words said: Linda Janet Brissette, 1987- 2012. It also had a picture of her mom smiling on it. Meghann smiled at the picture a little bit but she still couldn't believe her mom was gone. Then as if on cue, the lights dimmed down and a white light appeared. Meghann's mom appeared in the white light.

Meghann said, " Mom, you came back?"

Her mom said, " Yes. To say goodbye."

Meghann said, " I'm going to miss you."

Her mom said, " I will miss you too, Meghann. Tell your father that I will miss him also."

Meghann said, " Dad, mom said that she will miss you too."

Her dad says, " I will miss you too, Linda."

Her mom says, " Before I go, I have something to say to each of your friends, Meghann."

Meghann says, " Okay."

Her mom says, " Leonardo, can you come forward please?" Leonardo walked up and stood in front of her.

She says, " Meghann has told me how brave, strong and noble you are. I too can sense that aura around you. Please try to explore more with what is inside of you and not compare yourself to something unrealistic. Do it for my daughter. She needs to learn about the real world."

Leonardo says, " I will, Mrs. Brissette."

Meghann's mom says, " Thank you, Leonardo. Donatello, you are very intelligent and you're smart. My daughter has told me some things about you that I found very interesting. You have an amazing gift, Donatello. Use it. And don't give up on your chance to be with April. I believe your dream will come true." Donatello blushed at what Meghann's deceased mother had said.

Meghann's mom says, " Michelangelo, I have been told by my daughter that you

have a great sense of humor and that you love to have fun most of the time. I believe this is true. You make everyday brighter with your smile and laughter. Please continue to do that, especially for my daughter." Michelangelo nodded his head. Then Meghann's mom said, " And Raphael, I'm very happy that you care about my daughter very much. She has told me so many things about you. Words can't even explain the happiness I'm feeling. Please protect my daughter. Help guide her through this tragedy and make her understand that she will one day see me again in the great kingdom of heaven."

Raphael says, " I'll do that."

Meghann's mom says, " Thank you, Raphael. And now I must return to heaven." Meghann hugs her mother for the final time.

Meghann says, " Goodbye, mom. I love you."

Meghann's mom says, " Goodbye, Meghann. I love you and your father too." and then she ascends into heaven. The white light disappears and the room brightens again. Meghann holds the urn with her mother's ashes in it close to her chest.

Meghann whispers, " I'll never forget you mom." Then Meghann felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Leonardo looking at her.

He said, " Are you okay?"

Meghann looked at the urn, then looked at Leonardo again, sighed, and said, " I guess so, Leo. I'm just still a little sad."

Leonardo says, " Everything will be okay. I promise."

Meghann says, " Thanks, Leo." and then she starts singing a sad song. One by one the turtles joined in with her. Then 2 years later, Meghann's dad had gotten remarried to a woman named Terabithia. She very much didn't like Meghann and she brutally beat her when her husband wasn't around. Meghann really hated Terabithia and she suspected that her new stepmom was a wicked witch. She tried to tell her dad what was going on but her dad didn't believe her. So Meghann told the turtles about this and they believed her. They decided to spy on Meghann's stepmom to see what she was really up to. They hid behind a couch in the basement and saw Meghann's stepmom flipping through odd looking books. Leo was recording video on his t-phone. Meghann's stepmom started chanting something. It was an ancient spell that nobody knew existed. After Leo had gotten all the evidence, the 5 teens slipped back upstairs undetected. Then when Meghann's dad came home, Meghann said, " Dad, you got to see this."

Her dad said, " Meghann, if this is about your stepmom, I don't want to hear it."

Leonardo said, " Mr. Brissette, this is really important."

Meghann's dad said, " Alright, show it to me Leo." Leonardo shows him the video on his t-phone. Meghann's dad was very shocked. He couldn't believe the woman he married was really a witch.

Meghann says, " Yeah, and that's not all she's done, dad."

Her dad said, " What do you mean, Meghann?" Meghann takes a wash cloth and removes the make up from her body to reveal big dark bruises, cuts, and scars.

Her dad gasped and said, " OH MY GOD, SHE BEAT YOU UP, MEGHANN?!"

Meghann says, " Yes, she's been doing this to me whenever you weren't around, dad."

Her dad said, " I can't believe this! I'm so sorry for not believing you Meghann." Then when his wife entered the room, she said, " Oh honey, you're home." Mr. Brissette was very infuriated with his wife.

He angrily said, " Terabithia, how could you do this to me?!"

Terabithia says, " What are you talking about, Brad?"

He angrily says, " You deceived me this whole time!"

Terabithia angrily says, " What's that supposed to mean?!"

He angrily says, " Look at what you did to my daughter! You abused her!"

Terabithia angrily says, " I don't care! That little brat was getting in the way of our marriage!"

He angrily says, " Don't you dare say that about my daughter!"

Terabithia angrily says, " I will say whatever I want!"

He angrily says, " You hurt my little girl! You're not the woman I thought you were!"

Terabithia angrily says, " I don't care what you think!"

Meghann angrily says, " Don't yell at my dad!" and throws a knife at her stepmom. It hit her in the face.

Terabithia angrily says, " Why you little...!" and grabs Meghann's wrist. She drags Meghann to her bedroom, pushed her in and locked the door. Meghann pounded on the door and angrily screamed, " YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE, TERABITHIA!"

Terabithia angrily says, " SHUT UP, YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Then a ninja star was thrown at her but she ducked her head and it impaled itself into the wall. She looked at the end of the hallway to see Leonardo standing there holding his katana blades up in defense.

Terabithia angrily says, " You dare to challenge me, Leonardo?!"

Leonardo angrily says, " Yes!" The battle begins and Leonardo started wondering what he had gotten himself into. He was easily deflecting all of Terabithia's attacks with his katana blades. Meghann kicked the door open and came out to watch the fight. Finally when Leonardo got close enough, he took his katana sword and stabbed Terabithia in the chest. Everyone in the room went silent for a moment. Leonardo removed the sword and Terabithia fell to the floor. She laid there motionless.

Meghann says, " Is she dead?" Donatello got down next to her and checked for her pulse. She had no pulse.

Donatello says, " Yes, she's dead."

Meghann excitedly says, " You did it, Leo!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Then she says, " You're the greatest friend ever, Leo!"

Leonardo smiled and said, " Oh it was nothing, Meghann." Little did they know that someone had been watching them from outside the house the whole time. Then later they all gathered at the crematory again.

Meghann excitedly says, " Come on do it, Leo!"

Raphael says, " Yeah, cause I don't want to see this witch's face ever again."

Leonardo says, " Neither do I, Raph."

Michelangelo says, " Well what are you waiting for, dude? Do it already."

Leonardo excitedly shouted, " Okay! Goodbye you crazy witch!", pushes the body in, slams the door, and punches the start button. The soft whirring noise starts up. Meghann and the others celebrated.

Michelangelo shouted, " Booyakasha!"

Meghann shouted, " Burn in hell you crazy witch!" Meghann turned on her ipod, plugged it into her jammer and turned on the music full blast. The song that played was The Harlem Shake. Meghann and the turtles went crazy. Then Meghann turned on Chickens In The Pen by Kid Rock and they continued dancing. They were having too much fun. Then Meghann accidentally flung her phone into the machine.

Meghann says, " Crap, I flung my phone in there!" , jumps inside the machine and the door swings shut on her.

the turtles screamed, " Meghann!" and tried to pry the door open. Leo accidentally pressed the start button and they were now really freaking out. Then they shut the flames off and Raphael pried the door open with his sais. They all looked in there and saw nothing.

Raphael angrily says, " Are you crazy, Leo?! You just freaking cremated my girlfriend!"

Leonardo angrily says, " I didn't mean to do that!" Then Meghann surprisingly jumped out of there and excitedly shouted, " That was freaking awesome!"

Raphael shockingly says, " Meghann?! You're alive?!"

Leonardo shockingly says, " How is this even possible?! How come nothing happened to you?!"

Meghann laughs and says, " Duh, I was protected the whole time!"

Leonardo says, " What was protecting you Meghann?!"

Meghann says, " You see this? This is my tornado crystal."

Leonardo says, " How does that thing protect you?"

Meghann says, " It creates an invisible force field around me that protects me from Mother Nature's elements."

Leonardo says, " Yeah but wouldn't something like that melt if it caught on fire?"

Meghann says, " That's just it. It's made of a strong, durable material that is impervious to flame."

Leonardo says, " What does that mean Meghann?"

Donatello says, " It means it can withstand it Leo."

Meghann says, " Thank you for summing that up Donnie." 4 weeks later, Meghann's school was having a talent show assembly that was coming up in 2 weeks and Meghann wanted to sing a song for it. But, she was too scared to sing it by herself so she asked her friends if one of them would sing with her. Donnie and Mikey were too busy doing other activities and Raph said that he didn't want to embarrass himself so Meghann asked Leo if he was willing to do it.

Leo says, " I don't know about this Meghann. I don't want to make Raph jealous."

Raph says, " It's okay, Leo. I'm fine with it."

Leo says, " Are you sure, Raph? Because Meghann's your girlfriend and I don't want to drive a wedge into your relationship."

Raph says, " Yeah, I'm cool with it, Leo."

Meghann says, " So what do you say, Leo? Will you do it?"

Leo says, " Sure, I'll do it."

Meghann excitedly says, " Thank you so much, Leo! Come on, let's go practice!" Meghann and Leo headed up to Leo's bedroom and shut the door. Meghann turned on the song, ' You Make Me Smile' by Uncle Kracker. Meghann and Leo practiced singing the song over and over again for weeks. Then when the day of the assembly came and all the other students were done with their performances, Meghann and Leo were next. They walked out onto the stage and the whole school cheered very loudly. After that, everyone quieted down. Meghann picked up a microphone and said, " So this is my friend Leonardo and he agreed to sing a song with me."

The principal said, " And what song are you going to sing?"

Meghann said, " We're going to sing You Make Me Smile." Everyone cheers again.

The principal loudly says, " Okay, here it is, You Make Me Smile!" The cheering continues and the song begins to play. Then Leo picks up the microphone and begins to sing:

You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow(that's right)

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me and it lets me know that it's okay(yeah it's okay) and the moments when my good times start to fade.

Then Meghann picks up a microphone and her and Leo both sing:

You make me smile like the sun

Fall outta bed

Sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head

Spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold

Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile.

They sang the entire song and everyone went wild. Then 2 weeks later at 10:30 a.m., Meghann wanted to get something to eat and Leo tagged along with her. Meghann was driving in her car and Leo was sitting in the passenger seat next to her. They pulled into a Mcdonald's drive thru and the server said through the speaker box, " Welcome to Mcdonald's! May I take your order?"

Meghann said, " I would like to order some chicken mcnuggets."

Server says, " Please pull up to the window. I can't understand you." Meghann pulls her car up to the drive thru window. The server opens the window and says, " Now what was it that you were trying to order?"

Meghann said, " Chicken mcnuggets."

Server says, " I'm sorry it's 10:30a.m. We don't serve chicken mcnuggets at this time."

Meghann angrily says, " What are you talking about?! I want my chicken mcnuggets!"

Server says, " Ma'am you need to calm down."

Meghann angrily says, " No what you need to do is bring me my chicken mcnuggets!" The arguement turned into a fight and the police were called. Meghann and Leo were both arrested and they both spent the night in jail. Then 3 weeks later, Meghann was at school in math class. She was doing her work like she did everyday. But, little did she know that this normal day would suddenly turn deadly. At 9:35 A.M. , two students entered the school armed with weapons. Their names were Harry Jenkins and Joshua Freeman. They planned to kill everyone in the school including Meghann Brissette. The reason they wanted to kill Meghann was because Joshua used to go out with Meghann and he was still very upset that she dumped him for another guy. So he and Harry walked through the halls and they started firing their guns off. Students screamed, paniced, ran and tried to hide from them. As soon as Meghann heard shots being fired, she bolted out the door and warned others to take cover. She also remembered that she had to protect herself too. She ran up and down the halls trying to find a place to hide when all of a sudden she whipped around and saw Harry and Joshua coming after her. She turned back around and ran down the hallways screaming at the top of her lungs. Then Joshua caught up to her, grabbed her and pointed the gun at her head.

Joshua angrily shouted, " I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MEGHANN!"

Meghann panically screamed, " NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Joshua angrily shouted, " SHUT UP! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

Raphael angrily shouted, " GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU JERK!"

Joshua angrily shouted, " TAKE THE HOOD OFF SO I CAN SEE YOUR FACE!"

Raphael angrily shouted, " YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY FACE!"

Joshua angrily shouted, " TAKE THE HOOD OFF OR I'LL FUCKING SHOOT HER!" Raphael takes his hood off.

Joshua angrily shouted, " HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Raphael angrily shouted, " I'M A TURTLE! A MUTANT TURTLE!"

Joshua looks at Meghann and angrily shouted, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU FUCKING DUMPED ME FOR THIS FREAK?!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " HE'S NOT A FREAK! HE'S A VERY SPECIAL PERSON! NOT TO YOU MAYBE BUT HE IS TO ME!"

Joshua angrily shouted, " HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE IS! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM! SO YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

Joshua angrily shouted, " GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU BITCH!" , pointed his gun at her and fired. Meghann fell to the floor and Joshua and Harry fled the scene. Raphael got down on the floor and cried, " Meghann! Don't leave me!"

Meghann coughed and softly said, " I won't Raph." Raphael called the others, told them that there was a shootout at Meghann's school and Meghann was shot. They raced up to Meghann's school and found Meghann lying in the hallway half dead. Raphael explained that one of the shooters was Meghann's ex-boyfriend that was mad at her for breaking up with him. He wanted to kill her thinking that it would make himself feel better. Donatello worked on trying to save Meghann's life. That day was tragic. 18 students lost their lives that day. 14 were injured and 17 were hospitalized. Meghann was one of the 17 students that were hospitalized. She had survived the bullet wound to her head. Raphael vowed to kill Joshua the next time he saw him. He wanted to make him pay for shooting his girlfriend. 3 weeks later when Meghann was hanging out with the turtles at her house, the New York City Police barged into her house.

One officer says, " Alright nobody move! Hands in the air!" Meghann and her friends put their hands up. The officer says, " Are you Meghann Brissette?"

Meghann frightenly says, " Yes! What is this about?!"

The officer says, " This is about you and your friends killing your stepmother a few months ago."

Meghann frightenly says, " How did you know about that?!"

The officer says, " Someone saw you guys doing it and that person told us."

Meghann frightenly says, " Well who would do that?!" Just then a 37 year old man walked in and maliciously said, "I did it, you idiot!"

Meghann frightenly says, " TWISTER?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS?!"

Twister maliciously says, " That's right! This time I called the cops on you!"

Meghann angrily screamed, " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Twister maliciously says, " To get my revenge on you for all those times that you have gotten me arrested! So now I get to see how you like it!"

The police officer says, " Meghann Brissette, you and your friends are under arrest for the murder of Terabithia Raymond Brissette! Please come with us!"

Meghann angrily says, " No! We're not going to take this!"

The officer says, " Stop resisting!"

Meghann angrily says, " We're not resisting!" When the cops tried to arrest her and her friends, Meghann and her friends bolted into the kitchen and jumped out the kitchen window. They screamed and bolted down the street. The cops and Twister chased them. The cops caught Donnie and Mikey but Meghann, Leo, and Raph escaped. They ran into the woods with the cops and Twister hot on their tail. As they were running, Raph says, " Who did you say that guy was, Meghann?!"

Meghann says, " His name is Twister! He's my arch nemesis!"

Leo says, " He's your arch enemy, Meghann?!"

Meghann says, " Yes, Leo!"

Leo says, " Now is Twister his real name?!"

Meghann says, " Yes! That's his real name!"

Raph says, " When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna punch his frickin' lights outs!"

Meghann says, " Raph if you do that, we're all going to be arrested!"

Leo says, " Meghann we're already under arrest! That's why we're on the run!"

Raph says, " Hey where's Donnie and Mikey?"

Leo says, " They already got caught Raph! Us three are the only ones still on the run!" The three of them continued to run but they eventually got caught. While they were in jail, another blonde haired teenage girl tried to flirt with Raphael. Meghann was jealous that the other girl was prettier than her and she was afraid that the other girl was going to steal her boyfriend. So she made over herself and made herself a lot prettier than the other girl.

Raphael shockingly says, " Meghann?! Is that you?!"

Meghann says, " Yeah. You liking what you're seeing Raph?"

The other girl says, " Who is she?"

Meghann says, " My name is Meghann Brissette. I'm his girlfriend."

The other girl shocking says, " You're his what?!"

Meghann says, " His girlfriend. And who the hell are you?"

The other girl says, " Carly Burton." Meghann and Carly immediately begun to hate each other and they started throwing insults at each other. Then weeks later, Meghann and Carly get into an argument. Carly said something insulting about Meghann's parents and Meghann got upset.

Meghann angrily shouted, " Just shut up Carly!"

Carly angrily shouted, " What?! Was it something I said about your dad Meghann?!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " No! It was what you said about my mom! Now it makes me wish that my mom was here!"

Carly angrily shouted, " Why would you say that?!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " Because my mom is dead!"

Carly angrily shouted, " What do you mean your mom is dead Meghann?!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " I meant my mom died of a heart attack Carly! And then my dad got married to this ' queen of hell' woman named Terabithia who hated me since day one and she beat the fudge out of me and it turns out that she's a wicked witch so me and my friends killed her and cremated her body!"

Carly angrily shouted, " Yeah right! Like I would believe that stupid story! Everyone knows that witches aren't real! Heck, I bet you'd get the death sentence for that!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " And how do you think they would do that?!"

Carly angrily shouted, " Cremation! Just like your stepmom!"

Meghann angrily shouted, " You know what?! I'm done! I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say!"

Carly angrily shouted, " Look I'm sorry Meghann!"

Meghann cried, " No! Just leave me alone!" and she ran to the bathroom crying.

Leonardo gets up in Carly's face and angrily says, " Are you out of your mind?! You just made our friend cry!" Leo and Carly argued with each other back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Months later, Meghann and her friends were released. Then 2 weeks later, Meghann and the turtles decided to go to the beach. They started swimming around, splashing each other, laughing and talking to each other. Then Meghann began to feel a very strong pull in the water and began floating away from the beach. She turned around, started screaming and waving her hands in the air.

Meghann screamed, " Help! I'm being pulled out to sea!" Leo turned around and saw that Meghann was very far away from the beach.

Leo screamed, " Meghann, aren't you going to come back here?!"

Meghann panically screamed, " I'm trying to but I can't! I think I'm stuck in a rip current!"

Leo screamed, " What in the world is a rip current?!"

Meghann panically screamed, " It's a narrow river of fast moving water that pushes you out into deep water! It's very strong!"

Leo screamed, " It is bad?!"

Meghann panically screamed, "Considering the fact that you can drown from it, yes it's very dangerous! You have to get me out of here!"

Leo screamed, " We're coming out there to get you Meghann!"

Meghann panically screamed, " No! Don't come out here! Go get someone else!"

Leo screamed, " Who do you want us to go get?!"

Meghann panically screamed, " GET THE LIFEGUARDS LEO!" Leo ran out of the water and up to one of the lifeguard towers.

Leo says, " You have to help me. My friend is stuck in a rip current." The lifeguard that Leo was talking to picked up his binocculars and spotted Meghann screaming and waving her hands in air. The lifeguard grabs his equipment, runs down the steps, runs down to the water , jumps in and starts swimming towards Meghann. Once he got to Meghann, he told her to hang on to the buoy until she was safely back on shore. Meghann grabbed the buoy and lifeguard started swimming parallel to the shoreline. When they were out of the current, the lifeguard started swimming back to shore. By that time, Meghann had shortness of breath, she was shivering from the cold water and she felt numb throughout her entire body. The lifeguard pulled her up on the beach and discovered that she had stopped breathing. He got the attention of other lifeguards and he began to give her CPR.

The lifeguard says, " What's your friend's name?"

Leo says, " Her name is Meghann."

The lifeguard says, " How old is she?"

Leo says, " 15."

The lifeguard says, " Is that how old you are too?"

Leo says, " Yes my brothers and I are all 15." The lifeguard turns his attention back to Meghann. Then the paramedics showed up and took over her care. They lifted her into the ambulance and drove her to the hospital. Then moments later, Meghann wakes up in the hospital with an oxygen mask on her face. Her dad and her friends were surrounding her. She tried to speak but no sound or words were coming out of her mouth. The doctor explained that Meghann had laryngitis but it would go away between 3 to 4 weeks. So for next few weeks, Meghann used a notepad to communicate with her friends. Then one Sunday morning, Donnie was in his lab while the others were doing other things. Meghann was sitting on the couch reading a book when all of a sudden a small explosion was heard coming from Donnie's lab. The others heard that and ran into Donnie's lab. Meghann ran in too and said, " Is everything okay? What was that?" All 4 turtles stared at her.

Meghann says, " What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Leo says, " Meghann, did you just speak?"

Meghann says, " Yeah."

Mikey says, " Awesome! Her voice is back!" Meghann laughed. Master Splinter walks in and says, " What is going on in here my sons?"

Leo says, " Meghann's voice is back sensei."

Master Splinter says, " That's great news to hear Leonardo." Few minutes later, Meghann and the others are talking in the living room.

Leo says, " It's good to hear your voice again Meghann."

Meghann says, " Well it's good to have my voice again." 6 weeks later, Meghann was kidnapped by Shredder and Twister. The two villians had recently teamed up with each other. Twister sucked Meghann's powers away and him and Shredder dragged Meghann's body out to the woods and buried her in the ground as an attempt to get rid of her. Twister left a note at the site in the hopes that Raphael would see it if he came to look for Meghann. Moments later, Raphael saw the site and read the note. The note said:

To pathetic Raphael,

Here lies your precious girlfriend Meghann Brissette. If you're reading this note, you're too late! We killed her!

Signed by Twister and my  
>new partner in crime<br>Shredder

After Raphael read the note he freaked out and started to panically kick up the dirt. What he saw next really crushed him. He saw Meghann laying in the hole lifeless. He tried so hard to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes but he couldn't help but let his tears fall down his face. Raphael never cried like that ever in his life. He picked Meghann up and started running with her in his arms back to the lair. As he was running through the trees he cried continuelessly. Once he was in the sewers he screamed for his brother repeatedly. He ran into the lair screaming bloodly murder. Donnie came running out of his lab to hear his brother screaming.

Donnie panically says, " Raph what is it?! Why are you screaming?!"

Raph panically screamed, " It's Meghann! She's not breathing Donnie!" Donnie looked at Meghann and gasped.

Donnie says, " What happened to her Raph?"

Raph says, " I don't know Donnie. I went out to find her and I found her buried in the woods."

Donnie says, " Who did this to her?"

Raph says, " Shredder and that other crazy guy."

Donnie says, " You mean Twister?"

Raph says, " Yeah Donnie." Donnie looks at Meghann again and says, " She's dead."

Raph panically says, " She can't be dead! You have to do something Donnie!"

Donnie screamed, " There's nothing we can do Raph!" Raph began to cry and fell to his knees.

Donnie sadly says, " I'm sorry Raph." There was a moment of silence between the 4 brothers. Then Leo says, " Wait, there is something we can do."

Donnie says, " Are you crazy Leo? There's nothing we can do."

Leo says, " Yes there is Donnie."

Donnie says, " What is it Leo?"

Leo says, " Remember what Meghann said. Her powers are her life force and the only reason why she's dead is because Twister must have sucked her powers out of her."

Donnie says, " What's your point Leo?"

Leo says, " We can restore her powers."

Donnie says, " How can we do that Leo?"

Leo says, " Well you guys aren't going to like this but the only way to bring Meghann back is to let a tornado suck her up into it."

Donnie says, " Are you crazy Leo? That's going to obliterate her."

Leo says, " No it won't. I told you that you weren't going to like it but come on it's the only way." So they take her up to the street where there was a tornado, they threw her into it and she was brought back to life. But then Shredder and Twister showed up, a fight broke out, Meghann was kicked in her appendix by Twister very hard and the turtles took Meghann to the hospital. Months later when the winter months were getting ready to set in, Donnie was giving his brothers their yearly flu shots. When Meghann came down to the lair to hang out with them, Donnie wanted to give Meghann a flu shot too.

Meghann says, " Are you serious Donnie?"

Donnie says, " Yes Meghann."

Meghann says, " No offense Donnie but I don't like shots."

Donnie says, " Why not Meghann?"

Meghann says, " Because they hurt really bad."

Donnie says, " They only hurt for a second."

Meghann says, " Well that's one second too many." Donnie dragged Meghann into his lab to give her the shot. But she freaked out and tried to run away. But then she eventually got the shot. Then a few weeks later, Meghann was hanging out at the lair again with her friends. She listening to music but then she started screaming about something in her brain. Donnie suspected that she had a parasite in her brain. He took her into his lab.

Donnie says, " Can you lay down on my table for a second Meghann?" Meghann lays down on the table.

Meghann panically says, " Wait, what are you going to do to my brain Donnie?"

Donnie says, " I'm just going to remove the parasite from your brain before it causes brain damage." Meghann shot up from the table.

Meghann panically says, " Oh my god no! This going to hurt really bad!"

Donnie says, " You won't feel anything Meghann. You'll be knocked out the whole time. Now please just lay back down on the table."

Meghann panically says, " No! I'm not doing this Donnie! It's going to hurt!"

Donnie says, " I promise you won't feel anything Meghann."

Meghann panically says, " I'm not doing this Donatello!"

Donnie says, " You don't have a choice Meghann. You're going to get brain damage if you don't let me do this." Donnie gently grabs a hold of Meghann but Meghann became combative and started swinging her arms on Donnie. There was a moment of continuous screaming, loud crashes and banging noises.

Donnie shouted, " Leo, Raph, Mikey, a little help in here please?!" The others ran into Donnie's lab.

Leo says, " What's going on in here guys?"

Meghann screamed, " Donnie's trying to give me brain surgery!"

Donnie screamed at Meghann, "Meghann there's a parasite in your brain and I have to remove it!" Meghann continued screaming and continued being combative. Leo grabbed Meghann's arms and pulled her down on the floor.

Donnie shouted, " Leo watch her head!" Meghann got up from the floor and tried to run out the door of the lab.

Donnie shouted, " Leo, Mikey, don't let her get out the door!" Leo and Mikey blocked the door just before Meghann could get out the door. Meghann ran around screaming. She knew she was trapped by her friends. Donnie grabbed her and said, " Meghann you need to calm down."

Meghann panically says, " I can't calm down!"

Donnie says, " You're my friend I'm not going to hurt you Meghann. Why are you so scared?"

Meghann panically says, " It's because I've never had brain surgery before! I'm terrified!"

Donnie says, " You won't feel anything."

Meghann panically says, " I'm scared!"

Donnie says, " I know you're scared but just calm down and lay down on the table. I'm not going to tell you again Meghann." Meghann lays down on the table breathing heavily. Donnie attaches a head brace to Meghann's head.

Meghann says, " What's this thing for Donnie?"

Donnie says, " It's keep your head in place during the surgery."

Meghann says, " This isn't going to hurt Donnie?"

Donnie says, " I promise you won't feel anything. Now just relax." Meghann slowed her breathing and calmed down. Donnie gave Meghann the sedative and she was out within 2 seconds. He then proceeded with Meghann's brain surgery. Then an hour later, Meghann began to wake up.

Leo says, " Hey guys she's waking up."

Meghann softly says, " Is it over?"

Donnie says, " Yes it's over Meghann. How are you feeling?"

Meghann softly says, " My head feels like it's been stabbed with nails."

Donnie says, " That's because of the stitches in your head Meghann."

Meghann softly says, " Can I get up now?"

Donnie says, " No I think you should take a nap. Your head needs to heal from the surgery."

Meghann softly says, " I don't want to."

Donnie says, " I don't care. You're taking a nap whether you want to or not." Meghann fell back asleep. Donnie and the others left her alone to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 hours later, Meghann woke up feeling a lot better. Her head still hurt a little from the surgery but she was able to tolerate it. Donnie walked in and said, "Hey Meghann how are you feeling?"

Meghann says, " Feeling a lot better I guess. I'm sorry I went all psycho-crazy on you before the surgery Donnie."

Donnie says, " That's okay Meghann. Some people get like that when they're told that they have to have brain surgery."

Meghann says, " Well you can definitely say that I was one of those people that did that."

Donnie says, " Yeah you think Meghann?" Meghann laughed. 1 week later, the turtles were in the lair hanging out with Meghann. They hung out all day with each other and had a fun time. Then later that night when Meghann was brushing her teeth, she felt this sharp stabbing pain in her chest. She took some Motrin thinking it would make the pain go away but it had no effect. Then she collapsed on the floor and passed out. Her dad ran in, picked her up, carried her to his truck, and drove her to the hospital in the middle of the night. Doctors ran tests on her and found a diagnosis. They decided they would tell her the next morning. The next day, Meghann woke up in the hospital. She didn't know what was going on even when the doctor and her dad came into the room.

Meghann softly says, " Dad what's going on? Why am I in the hospital?"

Meghann's dad says, " You collapsed and passed out in the bathroom at home last night Meghann."

Meghann softly says, " Am I okay?"

The doctor says, " I don't think so Meghann."

Meghann softly says, " What do you mean?" The doctor sits down on the edge of the bed next to Meghann and says, " We ran some tests on you last night and well the results are not that good."

Meghann softly says, " What is it?"

The doctor says, " I'm sorry to tell you this but... you have stage 2 heart cancer." Meghann was devestated to hear that from the doctor.

Meghann softly says, " Can you give me a moment and step out in the hallway for a second?"

The doctor says, " Sure." The doctor stands up and leaves the room.

Meghann's dad sadly says, " You okay honey?"

Meghann softly says, " Dad could you also leave the room for a second too?"

Meghann's dad sadly says, " Why honey?"

Meghann softly says, " Trust me dad. You don't want to be in here for what I'm about to do."

Meghann's dad sadly says, " Okay." and walks out of the room. Meghann tells her dad to shut the door and lock it. The second he did, Meghann let out a loud depressing scream saying, " Oh my god why?! God don't do this to me! I'm too young!" Meghann continued depressingly screaming and crying but nothing could take away the emotional sadness she was feeling. Thinking about her deceased mother made it worse. She wished that her friends would come to make her feel better. Leo found out what happened and told the others about it. They were all upset. Later that evening, Leo decided to visit Meghann in the hospital. He climbed in through the window. Meghann was sleeping so Leo was trying not to attract attention to himself. He walked up to Meghann's bedside and placed his hand on her hand. Meghann woke up and softly said, " Leo is that you?"

Leo quietly says, " Yeah it's me Meghann."

Meghann softly says, " How did you know I was here?"

Leo quietly says, " Your dad told me earlier today about what happened. I'm really sorry Meghann."

Meghann softly says, " That's okay Leo." Meghann leans into Leo's shoulder and cries. Leo embraced her. Then Leo walked over to the door and shut it quietly. He then walked over to the bedside table where Meghann's ipod was and picked it up. Leo scrolled through Meghann's playlist and picked a song. The song was Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams. Leo walked over to Meghann, pulled the nose tube out of her nose, grabbed her hands, pulled her to her feet and began slowdancing with her. They were twisting and turning around the room never letting go of each other. Meghann was happy that Leo was there to cheer her up. He was one of her best friends. They danced around like that for a while until Meghann started feeling pain in her chest. Meghann went back to sleep and Leo left. Then 2 months later, Meghann came running down to the lair. She was very happy. She told her friends that she was officially cancer free.

Michelangelo excitedly shouted, "Booyakasha!"

Meghann excitedly shouted, " Take that cancer! I beat you!"

Raphael excitedly shouted, " In your face cancer!"

Leonardo and Donatello excitedly shouted, " Thank you Jesus!" The 5 teens decided to celebrate by listening and dancing to music. The song that played first was the numa numa song. Then the next song that was played was Hotel Room Service by Pitbull. Then Meghann said, " You guys want to hear one of my favorite songs?"

Leonardo says, " Yeah sure Meghann." Meghann turned on the song Glamorous by Fergie. Meghann and the turtles went nuts over the song. They started dancing like crazy to it. Then 4 weeks later, Meghann met a new girl and became friends with her. The girl's name was Donatella Atwell. But she wanted Meghann to call her Donny. Meghann told her about about her turtle friends and said that she had another friend named Donnie too. Meghann thought that this was going to be very confusing seeing that she had two friends with the same name. But she just let it go and decided to call her friends by the same name. Meghann brought her new friend down to the lair.

Leonardo says, " Meghann who's this?"

Meghann says, " This is my new friend Donatella Atwell."

The turtles say, " Are you serious?"

Meghann says, " Yes."

Leonardo says, " Please don't tell me that her short name is Donny too?"

Meghann says, " Yes it is Leo."

Leonardo says, " That's going to be very confusing Meghann."

Meghann says, " I know it is which is why I came up with a solution. Since these two both want be called by the same name, we call your brother Donnie and we call my new friend Donny A."

Raphael says, " I guess that could work."

Meghann says to her new friend, " You want us to call you Donny A?"

Donatella says, " Sure. I like that." Leonardo was about to ask what the A stood for but then he remembered that her last name was Atwell so it made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Six weeks later, Meghann and the turtles were hanging out at the lair. They were laughing and having fun with each other. Then later they went topside and got captured by the foot clan. They were locked in prison cells and their hands were handcuffed behind them.

Shredder threatened, " You foolish turtles will not live to see another day! Including your little friend too!"

Raphael shouted, " You better shut up Shredder or I swear we're going to tear you apart!"

Shredder shouted, " Silence Raphael!"

Meghann shouted, " Leave us alone you big jerk!"

Shredder shouted, " How dare you talk to me like that Meghann!"

Meghann shouted, " No how dare you talk to us like that! And how dare you treat us like this! We're living beings not your personal push pins to push around and torture!"

Shredder shouted, " You shall be silent Meghann!"

Meghann shouted, " No I won't!"

Shredder shouted, " I'm warning you! Be quiet!"

Meghann mockingly says, " No! I'm Shredder and I'm a stupid head!" Michelangelo smirked when Meghann said that.

Shredder shouted, " I don't talk like that! Shut up!"

Meghann mockingly says, " No! Why would I listen to an idiot that has no common sense?!" Michelangelo burst out laughing and the other three began to smirk.

Shredder shouted, " Stop that you little brat!"

Meghann mockingly says, " No! You're a big fat jerk that nobody likes and you look like a person that came from an insane asylum! So I suggest you shut up you jackass!" All 4 turtles and Meghann burst out laughing.

Shredder shouted, " I mean it you little brat! Stop that!" Meghann took her handcuffs off, stood up and threw them against the wall. They hit the wall with a loud clang.

Shredder shouted, " You have really done it now Meghann!"

Meghann mockingly says, " Oh like I care! You're so dumb because you didn't know I was going to do that!" The turtles and Meghann continued laughing.

Shredder shouted, " Oh shut up Meghann! How many times do I have to say it?!"

Meghann mockingly says, " You can keep saying it but I ain't going to do it! But what I am going to do is this!" Meghann took her foot and kicked the door down. It landed with a loud clang.

Shredder shouted, " You are going to pay for that Meghann!"

Meghann mockingly says, " No I won't stupid head!" The turtles and Meghann laughed again.

Shredder shouted, " Enough of this! Quit acting like a fool!"

Meghann mockingly says, " I can be as foolish as I want! So shut up you oversized cheese grater!" The laughter got louder.

Michelangelo laughed, " She said cheese grater! That's hilarious!"

Shredder shouted, " Stop this infernal laughing you fools!" Meghann took it a step farther. She pulled out her ipod and played a song. It was the theme song from the tv show Cops. She then started dancing like a fool in front of Shredder. The turtles were really laughing now. They were howling with laughter.

Shredder shouted, " Bradford, Xever, restrain her!" The two mutants tried to grab a hold of Meghann but they ended up getting whacked in the face by Meghann's foot.

Meghann mockingly says, " See you can't do anything to me because you are a turd face!" The 5 teens howled with laughter.

Shredder shouted, " How dare you disrespect me like that you little brat!"

Meghann mockingly says, " I know you are but what am I?!" The laughter continues.

Leonardo laughed, " Oh my god I can't take much more of this insanity!"

Michelangelo laughed, " Dude I feel like I'm going to fall over because I'm laughing too hard!"

Shredder shouted, " Silence you fools!" The chaos continued even when Meghann's dad showed up to save them. But Meghann was taken somewhere else after that. Her dad was worried that she was going to die. Leonardo told Mr. Brissette that him and his brothers would find his daughter and bring her home safe and sound. They searched the city but couldn't find Meghann anywhere. Leonardo started having flashback memories of when they first met Meghann and how she became one of their best friends. He could see the 5 of them laughing, talking and having fun with each other. Seeing those images in his head made him shed tears. But then it all came clear to him when he realized that he knew exactly where Meghann was.

Leonardo exclaimed, " Guys I know where Meghann is!"

Donatello says, " You do Leo?! Where?!"

Leonardo exclaimed, " Twister's lair! I'm sure of it!"

Michelangelo says, " Well what are we waiting for dudes?! Let's go!"

Donatello says, " We don't know where Twister's lair is Mikey!"

Leonardo says, " Well can't you track it on your laptop Donnie?"

Donatello says, " I can try but I don't know how well it's going to work Leo!"

Raphael says, " Why not try researching his name? It might tell you where his lair is."

Donatello says, " That's a good idea Raph." Donatello types in the name Twister on his laptop. Instantly a picture of Twister appeared along with a huge background story.

Donatello exclaimed, " Woah this guy has a huge background story!"

Raphael says, " Well read it Donnie."

Donatello says, " Okay it says here that when Twister was 15, he attended West Bay High School. He had a hard time fitting in with other kids and that some boys bullied him. The bullying got worse and worse to the point where Twister hated everyone. He brought a gun to the school one morning and started shooting everyone. He only had 2 friends that understood him and knew what he was going through. His friends' names are Madelynn and Shadowhammer."

Raphael says, " What kind of a dumb name is Shadowhammer?"

Donatello says, " Raph, I'm reading the story. So can you please be quiet?"

Raphael says, " Sure."

Donatello says, " Twister dropped out of high school at the age of 16. When he turned 22, he met a woman named Vivian and began dating her. They got married 3 years later. They had 2 daughters named Valerie and Kaylee. They lived in Far Hills until they moved to New York City when Twister turned 27. One day he ran into an 11 year old girl. The girl's name was Meghann Rose Brissette. When Twister said his name to her, Meghann laughed at him. This enraged him and he attacked her with tornado powers. Meghann had tornado powers as well and attacked him back. Jealous that Meghann had the same powers, they continued attacking each other becoming quick and fast enemies."

Raphael says, " So where's his lair?"

Donatello says, " I was getting to that Raph. It says Twister's lair is stationed out of an old warehouse on the corner of WowWay and Morningstar!"

Leonardo says, " That's it! We're going there!" The turtles get into the Shellraiser and race off to Twister's lair on a rescue mission to get their friend back. They just hoped that she would be alive when they got there. Meanwhile, Meghann regained consciousness and found herself in a prison cell in her enemy's lair. She pounded on the door and screamed, " Let me out of here Twister or I'll kill you!" There was no response so Meghann screamed, " Show your ugly face Twister!" Twister walked in with an evil smile on his face.

Twister evilly says, " Well, well, well! If it isn't my stupid, pathetic enemy! Meghann Rose Brissette!"

Meghann screamed, " What do you want Twister?!"

Twister evilly says, " You know what I want! Revenge and destruction of you!"

Meghann screamed, " Why do you want to kill me so bad?!"

Twister evilly says, " Because if you're out of the way Meghann, there will be nobody to interfere with my plans to take over this city!" Twister turned his back to Meghann with an evil smile on his face.

Meghann screamed, " You won't get away with this Twister!" Twister turned around and evilly laughed, " I've already gotten away with it Meghann!"

Meghann screamed, " Let me out of this jail cell right now Twister!"

Twister evilly laughs, " Why should I?! You're a little demon that interferes with my plans all the time! This is where you belong!"

Meghann screamed, " No this is where psycho idiots like you belong Twister!"

Twister evilly laughs, " Oh shut up Meghann! There's nothing you can do! You're trapped and there's no one coming to save you!" The lights went out moments later and there was sounds of fighting and Twister shouting angrily. Leonardo turned on the lights and Twister was sitting on the floor tied up.

Twister shouted, " What is the meaning of this?! Untie me right now!"

Leonardo angrily says, " Just shut up Twister! We'll ask the questions around here!"

Michelangelo angrily says, " Yeah! So start talking dude!"

Twister shouted, " I don't know what you're talking about!"

Meghann screamed, " Guys get me out of here!"

Leonardo says, " We will Meghann just hold on." Raphael slapped Twister across the face.

Twister shouted, " What was that for Raphael?!"

Raphael angrily says, " That's for taking my girlfriend you psychopath!" Twister broke free and grabbed Raphael.

Twister shouted, " You know what I'm going to kill you!"

Meghann shouted, " Get your hands off him Twister!"

Raphael shouted, " Yeah get your hands off me before I punch your fricken lights out!"

Twister shouted, " Shut up Raphael!"

Leonardo shouted, " Don't tell my brother to shut up! You're the one that needs to shut up!"

A woman's voice shouted, " Don't you dare talk to my brother like that!"

Leonardo shouted, " Who said that?!" A 35 year old woman with long blonde hair stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

She shouted, " I said that!"

Leonardo shouted, " Oh shell! Who's she?!"

Meghann screamed, " That's Rebecca! She's Twister's sister!"

The turtles looked at Meghann and exclaimed together, " SHE'S TWISTER'S SISTER?!"

Rebecca shouted, " Yes you idiots! I'm his sister!"

Meghann shouted, " Get out of here Rebecca! Leave me alone!"

Rebecca shouted, " Shut up Meghann! You'll be with your mom soon once we kill you!"

Meghann shouted, " How did you know about my mother?!"

Rebecca shouted, " I poisoned her!"

Meghann shouted, " You poisoned my mother?!"

Rebecca shouted, " Yes! I sprayed Arsenic in her coffee cup when she wasn't looking, she had a heart attack and died!"

Meghann shouted, " YOU POISONED MY MOTHER WITH ARSENIC?!"

Rebecca shouted, " Yes! I killed your mother!" Meghann angrily kicked the door down and ran at Rebecca holding her fist in the air.

Meghann shouted, " THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!" Twister came up behind her, grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back.

Meghann kicked and screamed, " Let me go you idiot!"

Twister shouted, " Shut up!" The turtles helped Meghann but then they all get captured. They were beaten and tortured by the 2 evil siblings.

They screamed, " Leave us alone!"

Twister and Rebecca shouted, " Shut up!" Then a loud thump was heard and someone shouted, " Enough of this!" Everyone turned toward the door to see a tall figure standing there. It was Master Splinter.

The 5 teens exclaimed, " Master Splinter!"

Twister shouted, " Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?!"

Master Splinter shouted, " Hamato Yoshi! I'm here to rescue my sons and their friend!"

Rebecca shouted, " Yeah well you're too late!"

Meghann shouted, " Shut up Rebecca!"

Rebecca shouted, " No you shut up Meghann!"

Master Splinter shouted, " You shall not yell at Meghann like that!"

Rebecca shouted, " I don't care! I'll do what I want!" Leonardo kicked Rebecca in the shin really hard.

Rebecca angrily shouted, " Why you little...!" She tried to hurt him but Master Splinter shouted, " You shall not hurt my son!"

Rebecca shouted, " You stay out of this!"

Meghann shouted, " Just shut up Rebecca!"

Twister shouted, " No you shut up!" The battle continued and they managed to get away. Meghann, the turtles and Master Splinter went back to the lair. Meghann was sitting in the living room watching tv while the turtles and their sensei were in the dojo talking.

Master Splinter says, " My sons, I've come to the decision that it will be much safer for Meghann to stay with us in the sewers for a while."

Donatello says, " Are you sure sensei? What if Twister finds our lair?"

Master Splinter says, " I can assure you my son that he won't find our lair."

Michelangelo says, " Isn't that kind of inappropriate? Raph and Meghann are dating."

Leonardo says, " In a way you're kind of right Mikey but sensei is right too. Meghann will be a lot safer down here with us."

Master Splinter says, " Please inform Meghann of this."

The turtles say, " Hai sensei!" They walked out to the living room to tell Meghann what was happening.

Meghann says, " He said what?"

Leonardo says, " Sensei said that you would be much safer down here with us for a while."

Meghann says, " So you guys want me to stay down here with you for a while?"

Leonardo says, " Yeah because Twister will stop at nothing to try to hurt you and kill you."

Meghann says, " I know but I can't leave my dad alone at our house. What if he gets hurt?"

Leonardo says, " Don't worry about your dad Meghann. He can check himself into a motel. So will you stay?"

Meghann says, " I don't know Leo. I have to talk to my dad and see what he says. And if he says yes, I'll stay." Meghann told her dad what Master Splinter said. Her dad agreed that she would be safer with her friends in the sewers for a while.

Meghann says, " Are you sure dad?"

Her dad says, " Yes I'll be fine Meghann. I'll check myself into a motel room."

Meghann says, " Okay I'll stay with my friends. Just call me when you get to the motel."

Her dad says, " I will Meghann. I love you."

Meghann says, " I love you too dad." Meghann hugged her dad and sheded a few tears. Meghann grabbed a few sentimental things from her room and left for the sewers of New York City. Her dad grabbed a few things, walked out of the house, locked up the house, got into his truck and drove down the road to a nearby motel. As soon as he arrived he checked himself in and called his daughter Meghann to tell her that he was there safe and sound. Meghann was settling into her new room that was made up for her at the lair. 3 months later, Meghann was sitting on her bed in her new room listening to her ipod. Then Leonardo walked in.

Meghann says, " What is it Leo? What are you doing in my room?"

Leonardo says, " I came to tell you that sensei wants all of us to clean our rooms." Meghann looked around her room and saw various things scattered around her floor.

Meghann says, " Okay thank you for telling me that Leo." Leonardo walked out to go clean his room. Meghann began picking things up and began putting them away. Then she got distracted by her ipod and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Master Splinter inspected the bedrooms. The other four were clean but Meghann's was still a little cluttered. He walked down the stairs and said, " Boys where's Meghann?"

Leonardo says, " I don't know sensei. Isn't she supposed to be cleaning her room?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes she is but I don't see her in there." They all continued talking to each other but then they heard singing coming from the kitchen.

Michelangelo says, " Sounds like Meghann is in the kitchen singing." Master Splinter walked into the kitchen to find Meghann sitting at the table with her ipod singing songs. As soon as she saw him walk in she shut up and ducked under the table.

Master Splinter says, " Meghann I know you're in here. I just saw you." Meghann crawled under the table and slipped out the other side. She tried to leave the kitchen but Master Splinter said, " Where do you think you're going Meghann?"

Meghann says, " Uh I don't know."

Master Splinter says, " What are you supposed to be doing right now?"

Meghann says, " Cleaning my room?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes. Please sit down for a second. We're going to have a little chat Meghann."

Meghann sighed and said, " Okay." Meghann and Master Splinter sat down at the table right next to each other.

Master Splinter says, " Why do you keep getting distracted by other things Meghann?"

Meghann sighs and says, " I don't know. I have a lot going on my mind right now. Between moving away from my house, dropping out of school, Rebecca killing my mom and my brother missing it's just a lot to handle right now."

Master Splinter says, " Your brother is missing?"

Meghann says, " Yeah my older brother. He went missing a long time ago and I miss him."

Master Splinter says, " I know how you feel. You're not the only one that has lost something."

Meghann says, " Really?"

Master Splinter says, " I lost my wife and daughter a long time ago. I still miss them very much."

Meghann says, " You were human before?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes I was a human just like you before the mutagen transformed me into what I am now."

Meghann says, " Wow I never knew that." Master Splinter put his hand on Meghann's shoulder and said, " Now you know." They both smiled at each other.

Meghann says, " I guess I should go finish cleaning my room now."

Master Splinter says, " Yes because if you don't you'll be grounded."

Meghann says, " Okay okay I get it I'm going." Meghann walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to finish cleaning her room. Master Splinter walked out of the kitchen too and went to his own bedroom to meditate. Once Meghann finished cleaning her room she joined the others downstairs in front of the tv. They were watching Super Robo Mecca Force 5. They were enjoying it very much. Then Meghann got a call on her t-phone.

Twister shouted, " Where the hell are you Meghann?!"

Meghann shouted, " Twister get off the phone! You'll never find me!"

Twister shouted, " You can't get away from me that easily! Of course I'll find you and when I do you're dead Meghann!" Meghann hung up on Twister. Twister called the leader of the villains: his boss.

Lord Mason evilly says, " What is it Twister?"

Twister evilly says, " Send me your best officers and I mean a lot of them!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Why Twister?"

Twister evilly says, " Because I'm trying to find my enemy to capture her!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " You mean that little bratty demon girl?"

Twister evilly says, " Yes!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Send me a picture of her Twister!" Twister sends a picture of Meghann to his boss. In the picture Meghann was standing in a cute pose with a smile on her face.

Lord Mason evilly says, " Very interesting picture Twister! Alright you'll get your officers!"

Twister evilly says, " Thank you Lord Mason!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Just find Meghann and capture her! Don't screw this up or I'll have your head Twister! Do you understand?"

Twister evilly says, " Yes sir!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Good! Now go!" They hung up.

Lord Mason evilly says, " Attention all officers! You have a mission! You will aide Twister in the capture of a 15 year old girl! Suspect's name is Meghann Rose Brissette! She is combative so you will need to be careful! She has blonde hair in 2 ponytails, she's wearing a black t-shirt and a short blue jean skirt! She has blue eyes, has white tennis shoes and a black hat with a red stripe on it! If you see her, confront with caution!" The officers marched in a straight line to meet with Twister. Twister saw the officers marching toward him. The officers saluted Twister and one of them said, " We're at your service Twister!"

Twister maliciously says, " Excellent! Now let's find my enemy Meghann and bring her to justice!"

The officers said, " Yes sir!"

Twister shouted, " Move it! 1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4!" The officers marched forward at Twister's command. Meanwhile, the turtles and Meghann went out on patrol in the Shellraiser. The officers and Twister created a road block just as the Shellraiser was coming toward them. The officers kneeled on the ground and pointed their guns at the Shellraiser. Leonardo saw them and shouted, "What the shell?!"

Raphael shouted, " Hit the breaks Leo!" Leonardo slammed his foot on the break and the Shellraiser jerked to a stop.

One officer shouted, " We have you surrounded! There's no escape! Come out with your hands up Meghann!"

Leonardo shouted, " Oh shell they're after Meghann!"

Meghann shouted, " What?!" She looked out the windshield and saw numerous officers and Twister.

Twister shouted, " Come out with your hands up Meghann!"

Meghann shouted, " No! Now leave me alone Twister!"

Twister shouted, " If you don't come out of there in 10 seconds my officers will open fire!"

Meghann shouted, " Shut up! You're not going to get what you want!"

Twister shouted, " 10, 9, 8!"

Donatello says, " Leo back it up slowly and turn it around!" Leonardo backed up the Shellraiser and started turning it around.

Twister shouted, " 7, 6, 5!" Leonardo started driving away.

Twister shouted, " 4,3!" Leonardo continued driving.

Twister shouted, " 2, 1!" Leonardo was still driving.

Twister shouted, " Fire!" The officers chased the Shellraiser shooting their guns. Leonardo picked up speed and was racing down the street.

Meghann screamed, " Floor it Leo!" Leonardo slammed his foot on the gas and the Shellraiser was speeding through the streets. The officers were tailing behind them shooting their guns. Twister was following behind the officers. Leonardo made a wrong turn and slammed into a wall.

Leonardo shouted, " Mikey take Meghann and run!"

Michelangelo shouted, " Leo what are you doing?!"

Leonardo shouted, " We're retreating to the lair! You just take Meghann and run Mikey!" Michelangelo knew there was no use in arguing with his older brother so he looked at Meghann with a serious look on his face and said, " Come on Meghann let's go!"

Raphael sadly says, " Please be careful Meghann!"

Meghann sadly says, " I will Raph!" Meghann kissed him goodbye. Then Raphael looks at his brother.

Raphael threatened, " You better not lose her knucklehead or I'll flatten you like a pancake!"

Michelangelo says, " I won't Raph! I got this!" Meghann and Michelangelo bolted from the Shellraiser and ran. Donatello shouted, " Be careful Mikey!"

Michelangelo shouted, " I will dude! Booyakasha!" The officers and Twister chased them.

Meghann screamed, " Where are we going Mikey?!"

Michelangelo screamed, " I don't know Meghann! Just keep running! You go where I tell you to go! Just follow me!"

Meghann screamed, " Okay Mikey!" They continued running. As they were running, Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson was playing in the background.

Meghann singing, " I don't wanna be left behind

Distance was a friend of mine

Catching breath in a web of lies

I've spent most of my life

Riding waves, playing acrobat

Shadowboxing the other half

Learning how to react

I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found

Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud

Making time for the ones that count

I'll spend the rest of my time

Laughing hard with the windows down

Leaving footprints all over town

Keeping faith, karma comes around

I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now

You helped me see

The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now

It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now!"

Michelangelo says, " You have a really pretty singing voice Meghann!"

Meghann says, " Thanks Mikey!" They continued running with the officers and Twister tailing behind them. They saw a cliff ahead of them.

Meghann screamed, " There's a cliff ahead of us Mikey! We're going to be trapped!"

Michelangelo screamed, " No we're not! We're going to jump!"

Meghann screamed, " Are you crazy Mikey?!"

Michelangelo screamed, " No trust me Meghann! Take my hand!" He held out his hand and Meghann grabbed it firmly. Before they reached the edge Michelangelo screamed, " Ready Meghann?!"

Meghann screamed, " Yes!"

Michelangelo screamed, " 1!"

Meghann screamed, " 2!"

Michelangelo screamed, " 3!" They jumped into the air and screamed together, " BOOYAKASHA!" They hit the water moments later and started swimming very fast. Twister and his officers reached the cliff and spotted Meghann and Michelangelo swimming in the water.

Twister shouted, " After them! Don't let them get away!" They jumped in the water and swam after the 2 teenagers.

Meghann screamed, " They're coming Mikey!"

Michelangelo screamed, " Keep swimming Meghann!" They kept swimming until they spotted a jet ski floating in the water.

Michelangelo excitedly screamed, " Look! Up ahead Meghann!"

Meghann excitedly screamed, " Bless you Jesus! A jet ski!" They swam toward the jet ski. Michelangelo climbed on it and said, " Climb on Meghann!" Meghann climbed on behind Michelangelo. She wrapped her arms around his plastron.

Michelangelo says, " Hang on tight Meghann!" He turned the key and the jet ski roared to life. Then he hit the gas and the jet ski zoomed across the water. Twister called for a speed boat and when it picked them up, they zoomed after the 2 teenagers.

Twister shouted, " Get back here you idiots!" Michelangelo turned his head around and shouted, " Back off dude! Leave us alone!"

Twister shouted, " Shut up!" He started shooting his gun at them. Michelangelo dodged the bullets being fired and Meghann screamed in terror. They pulled up on an island, jumped off the jet ski and ran into the woods. The speed boat pulled up too and Twister got off it with his officers. They chased after Meghann and Michelangelo. The 2 teens found an abandoned cabin and ran inside. Michelangelo shut the door and locked it. The 2 of them were breathing heavily.

Michelangelo says, " Okay I think we're safe now."

Meghann says, " Thank god."

Michelangelo says, " You okay?"

Meghann says, " Yeah. Thanks for doing all you could to keep me safe Mikey."

Michelangelo says, " No problem. That's what best friends are for." The 2 teens smiled at each other. Then Meghann yawned and said, " I need a nap."

Michelangelo says, " Then why don't you lay down and do that." Meghann laid down and fell asleep. Michelangelo sat in a chair and watched over Meghann as she slept. 3 hours later Meghann woke up.

Meghann says, " Ah, there's nothing like a 3 hour nap to make a girl feel good."

Michelangelo says, " So you feeling a lot better?"

Meghann says, " I'm feeling a lot more energized now."

Michelangelo says, " That's good."

Meghann says, " Any sight of Twister and his officers?" Michelangelo looked out the window and said, " Nope."

Meghann says, " Good. Hopefully they've given up."

Michelangelo says, " Yeah. But just to be safe..." He shuts the blinds. Then he says, " We better shut the blinds just to be safe."

Meghann says, " Good call Mikey. That way they can't see us."

Michelangelo says, " Exactly." Meanwhile Twister and his officers were searching the woods for Meghann and Michelangelo.

Twister says, " Does anyone see them yet?"

One officer says, " Negative sir!"

Twister angrily says, " Shit! They got away!"

The officer says, " Don't worry sir we'll find them!"

Twister angrily says, " We will! Even if it means we have to tear this entire woods apart to find them!" They continued searching until they found a cabin. It was the same cabin that Meghann and Michelangelo were taking cover in.

The officer says, " I think we found them sir!"

Twister says, " Excellent! Surround the cabin! Make sure these 2 don't run away!"

The officer says, " Yes sir!" The officers surrounded the cabin with their guns pointing at it. One officer kicked the door in and Meghann and Michelangelo screamed at the top of their lungs.

The officer exclaimed, " You two are under arrest!"

Meghann exclaimed, " For what?!"

The officer exclaimed, " For disrespecting Twister!"

Meghann exclaimed, " What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Michelangelo exclaimed, " Yeah dude?!"

The officer exclaimed, " It means shut up and put your hands behind your back!"

Meghann shouted, " No! We're not going to listen to you!"

The officer shouted, " You have no choice! We have you surrounded! There's nowhere to run!" Meghann and Michelangelo tried to fight off the officers but it was no use. They were helplessly trapped. They were handcuffed and walked out of the cabin. They were walked through the woods back to the speed boat and dragged on board. The speed boat zoomed away. They were brought to Lord Mason's headquarters and thrown in a jail cell. The door was shut with a loud slam and locked.

Twister evilly says, " I've captured Meghann, Lord Mason!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Excellent!"

Twister evilly says, " I've also captured one of her little friends too!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Which one of her friends?!"

Twister evilly says, " The orange masked turtle Michelangelo!"

Lord Mason evilly says, " Ah the youngest one and wild one! Perfect!" Meanwhile Michelangelo was hitting the door with his nunchucks.

Meghann sadly says, " Mikey stop! It's not going to break!"

Michelangelo says, " Meghann we got to get out of here!"

Meghann sadly says, " Don't you get it Mikey?! We've been captured! We're not going to get out of here!" She slipped to the floor. Then she sadly says, " Twister won!"

Michelangelo says, " Hey come on now! That's not the Meghann I know! The Meghann I know would never give up no matter how bad the situation is!"

Meghann sadly says, " I know you're counting on me to come up with something but I can't! I just can't Mikey!" Meghann began to cry.

Michelangelo sadly says, " Come here!" He pulled her into an embrace. Meghann cried into his shoulder. Michelangelo began crying too. They just embraced each other and cried. Meanwhile back at the lair, Donatello received a video message from Twister on his laptop. He watched the video and paniced.

Donatello shouted, " Leo, Raph! Get in my lab right now!" Leonardo and Raphael ran into Donatello's lab.

Leonardo says, " What?! What happened Donnie?!"

Donatello says, " Meghann and Mikey got captured!"

Leonardo and Raphael exclaimed, "What?!" Donatello played the video for his brothers to see.

Raphael angrily says, " That conniving jerk is going to pay for capturing our little brother and my girlfriend!" The three turtles headed to Lord Mason's headquarters. There they confronted the villains.

Raphael shouted, " Alright Twister! Where's our brother and my girlfriend?!"

Twister shouted, " I'm not telling you Raphael!"

Raphael shouted, " You better tell me or you're going to lose an eye!"

Twister shouted, " Is that your version of a threat?!"

Raphael shouted, " Yes!"

Lord Mason shouted, " Don't just stand there! Get them!" Twister and the officers attacked and the battle began. Leonardo went to go find Meghann and Michelangelo. When he found them he said, " Guys you okay?"

Meghann and Michelangelo exclaimed, "Leo!"

Michelangelo says, " Perfect timing dude!" Leonardo unlocked the door, the 2 teens ran out and threw their arms around him. Leonardo embraced them. Then he said, " I'm so glad you guys are okay! Come on let's get out of here!" Meghann, Michelangelo and Leonardo ran down the hallway to find Raphael and Donatello. When they all met up with each other they retreated. The 5 teens pulled themselves into a big united embrace. When they got back to the lair, Donatello checked over Meghann and Michelangelo for injuries while the two of them explained what happened on their crazy, wild adventure.

Leonardo says, " You guys jumped a cliff and rode on a jet ski?"

Meghann says, " Yeah. I first thought that Mikey was crazy when he said that we were going to jump the cliff but then I realized that we had no choice we had to jump it."

Leonardo says, " What did you guys say when you jumped off the cliff?"

Meghann and Michelangelo exclaimed, "Booyakasha!" Then they started laughing. Meanwhile Twister and his officers were searching for Meghann and Michelangelo again.

Twister shouted, " Move it! They couldn't have gotten far!"

One officer says, " Yes sir!"

Twister evilly says, " Get ready Meghann and Michelangelo! You're about to be recaptured!" Then he let out an evil laugh.

Isn't Twister a psychotic jerk or what? Will he find Meghann and Michelangelo? Will they be captured again? Find out in chapter 5!


End file.
